This disclosure relates to an image forming system.
In image forming devices represented by a multifunction peripheral and the like, an image of a manuscript is read by an image reader, a photo conductor, which is disposed in an image forming section, is irradiated with light, and then an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photo conductor based on the image read by the image forming section. Then, a charged developer is supplied on the formed electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, the visible image is transferred and fixed on a sheet of paper, and then the sheet of paper is discharged out of the device.
The image forming device receives a request for image formation and the like from a touch panel or hard keys provided on an operation section. A user requests image formation by inputting conditions of the image formation and the like through a touch panel and hard keys. The image forming device performs the requested image formation.
Some techniques about touch panels to input the contents of operations have been already disclosed.